Vehicles containing explosives have increasingly been used by terrorists as a tool of choice in carrying out their mission to disrupt society, inflict mass casualties, and cause maximum property damage. An example of such a terrorist attack include a rental truck which was packed with explosives, caused mass casualties and extensive property damage to the underground parking facility of the World Trade Center complex in New York (Feb. 1993).
To modern Western society, global terrorism is a relatively new phenomenon with consequences that warrant innovative methods of accurately determining and isolating threats. To date, there is no infrastructure in the prior art broadly established in any North American or European city to routinely obstruct or inspect vehicles carrying bombs. The only disclosed method of stopping vehicles containing bombs involves chance interception of a terrorist group's intentions by Homeland Security or other coordinated federal or local governmental investigative units. Given the fact that vehicular bombs are among the most efficient tools for inflicting mass causalities and property damage by terrorists, there must be a simplified and standardized method, with structure, to thwart terrorist events.